


Show Me

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Gay Awakening, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin confesses. Yunho is intrigued.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“You okay, Minnie?” Yunho asked, startling him.

Changmin’s elbow hit his teacup. The liquid spread across the table quickly and into both of their laps.

“Sorry, sorry, hyung,” Changmin said and grabbed a towel.

Yunho hurried to help him clean it up. Their arms brushed, and Changmin quickly yanked his away.

“Minnie,” Yunho said, concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” he snapped and then left the kitchen.

“He likes you.”

Yunho spun around. Yoochun was leaning against the doorframe. He wore a white t-shirt, and his sleep pants slung low on his hips.

“What are you talking about?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Just think about it. You take care of him, you watch over him, you play with him, sing with him.”

“I do that with all of you.”

“I know, but trust me, he’s falling in love with you.”

Yoochun went by him to get tea. Yunho stood in the middle of the kitchen, tea-soaked towel in his hand and sweats on his body.

Changmin liked him? Liked him, liked him? Like that?

Why didn’t he feel more … disgusted by that?

Yoochun snapped his fingers in Yunho’s face. “It’s not that big of deal,” he said when Yunho’s eyes focused on him. “The kid is young. He’ll get over it. Junsu did.”

“Junsu liked me?”

“No, he just thought he did.”

“When?”

Yoochun shrugged. “A couple years ago. You smell like orange tea, by the way.”

Yunho forced himself from his thoughts and headed to the bathroom. He tossed the towel into the hamper. He pulled off his sweats. He had his fingers hooked into the band of his boxers when the door opened.

Changmin stopped and stared for a few moments longer than was normal. Then he swallowed nervously and said, “Sorry, hyung,” as he backed out of the bathroom.

Definitely not normal. They walked in on each other all the time and didn’t bat an eyelash.

“Min, wait,” Yunho said.

Changmin stopped, but didn’t come back in either. Yunho pulled him into the bathroom and reached around his body to shut the door. Changmin inhaled sharply when Yunho’s arm slid along his side. And then gasped when Yunho locked the door.

They never locked the door.

“What’s wrong?” Yunho whispered.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you, hyung,” Changmin said, and fumbled with the door.

Yunho grabbed his wrist. “Tell me.”

Changmin met his eyes for a moment and then looked away.

Yunho took a single step closer. “Then show me,” he whispered.

Changmin’s eyes flew to his. Yunho tried to put every ounce of desire, every ounce of uncertainty and every ounce of need he was feeling into that gaze. There was answering desire and fear there, but then in the next moment it was gone. Yunho caught a look of pure lust in those eyes before the arm that Changmin held was twisted roughly. The room spun and with an oof, Yunho found himself face first against the door, both arms pinned above his head and a warm, lean, hard body pressed against him.

“Show you? What part do you want to see? The part where I tell you how I feel and you laugh in my face, or the part where I just do what I want to you anyway, even if you don’t like it?”

Yunho gasped. “Never.”

“Or would prefer to see the dreams that torture me every night, or the thoughts and images of you that plague me every day?”

Yunho exhaled and it sounded like yes.

Changmin stilled. Yunho’s quiet gasps filled the bathroom. Yunho could have broken free from his grasp, and he knew that Changmin knew that, too. Changmin put both of Yunho’s wrists in one hand, holding them still, and the other he ran lightly along Yunho’s side.

Yunho hissed, and then whimpered when that hand settled on his hip. He was suddenly completely hard. Changmin’s hand ghosted along his leg, back up to his side and then over his back, down to his ass. Fingers curled into a leg of the boxers and pulled down, but they couldn’t go far and snagged on his erect cock. Yunho whimpered again.

He was flipped around, pushed back into the door, hands held above his head and it hurt, tingled as the blood was cut off, but Changmin held him, and the pain was welcome.

Yunho tried to touch their bodies again, but Changmin pulled back. Yunho watched those eyes look at him. Watched the hunger glow beneath the softness that Yunho was used to seeing in Changmin’s eyes. And when the glow turned to lust, Yunho couldn’t look anymore and shut his eyes, leaned his head against the door.

That body pressed against his, and his groan was lost when lips crashed into his. Changmin swallowed them, every groan and moan and whimper, as Yunho tried desperately to follow the kiss. Changmin’s lips were rough, his mouth insistent and almost immediately, his tongue was forcing his lips open and down his throat and their teeth clacked together, tongues rolling and diving, biting and sucking and thrusting, god, thrusting, bodies molding and sliding, frotting, and then suddenly coming, incessantly, head slamming against the door, gasping, a hand covering his mouth, muffling the inevitable scream that escaped around fingers anyway, as his body was torn in half, exploding, blinding, and then breathing, sucking in tiny gasps of air, knees shaking, he collapsed, and Changmin held him up.

“More,” he whispered. “More of that.”

Changmin moved them. The cold marble on the vanity met his hands.

“Stay,” Changmin said.

Yunho leaned against the counter, still gasping. He looked up in the mirror and barely recognized the reflection. His hair was all over, eyes dilated and fuzzy, lips puffy. And he loved it.

Changmin pulled off his boxers. He gripped Yunho’s hips. Hard. Hard enough that Yunho was sure there’d be bruises. But all Yunho did was hiss once and the soak up the pain. Feel it, really feel it, down to his toes and fingertips and tip of his hardening cock. Changmin pressed against him, all of him shoulder to shoulder, along his back, erection between Yunho’s cheeks. He wrapped a firm hand over Yunho’s mouth.

Their eyes met in the mirror.

“No noise.”

Yunho nodded.

Changmin bit him, right below his neck. Yunho’s cry was muffled. Changmin bit harder, and sucked and licked up and down Yunho’s back. Yunho reached to touch himself and was met with a hand grabbing his wrist and bending his hand back. Yunho hissed.

“Don’t.”

He put his hand back on the counter. Changmin slowly let go, satisfied that Yunho would obey and then moved his hand from his mouth.

“No. Noise.”

He grabbed Yunho’s ass with both hands, spread his cheeks and then licked him, from balls to tailbone.

Yunho bit his lip against a cry of utter bliss.

Changmin did it again. And again. Over and over.

Yunho’s legs shook.

Changmin licked his hole, swirled his tongue around it, pressing slightly and then rougher. His hands stretched Yunho wider, fingers digging into his soft flesh as his tongue pushed in, once, twice and then past the ring of muscle.

No noise, Yunho repeated but couldn’t stop the whimper as Changmin slowly tongue fucked him. Slowly, god, so slowly. He was tempted to push back, but knew that Changmin wouldn’t like that, so he forced his body to stay still.

“Look in the mirror.”

Yunho obeyed and saw himself, again a stranger, eyes begging as he panted, tongue out. His arms shook and one knee buckled, but Changmin once again kept him up.

“Like that, huh?”

Yunho whimpered.

“What about this?”

A finger pressed into him. All the way, digging, spinning and swirling and, god. Changmin’s other hand yanked on his balls. Another bit of pain, pain that he devoured and relished. Another finger pushing, stretching.

And then everything went white, and he slammed his head in his arms and bit his arm to keep the scream buried.

Changmin chuckled, the noise echoing distantly in Yunho’s pleasure induced brain.

Again with the white blinding pleasure. And again. Changmin’s fingers speared him, rubbed against the inner part of him that Yunho had no idea could make him feel this damn good. The tongue rejoined the fun and Yunho came. Hard. Biting his arm again as he lost himself over the cabinet doors. This time when he knees failed, Changmin lowered him to the ground, back on the bathroom rug, ass on the cold tiles.

“Watch me.”

Yunho opened his eyes. Changmin scooped up the come from the cabinet. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked a finger. A feral, hungry grin spread over his face as he lowered the hand and fingers teased at his clenching whole.

“You want it, don’t you.”

Yunho wasn’t sure what it was, but he didn’t care. He wanted it.

Changmin finger fucked him for another long minute and then grabbed his waist. “On your knees, you little slut,” he said.

Yunho complied even though he was sure his knees wouldn’t hold him. Changmin grabbed his hips, and then pressed in against him.

He found out what IT was when the tip of Changmin’s dick prodded his hole. He pushed back with a needy groan and then hissed at the pain.

“If that’s how you want it,” Changmin said, and slammed into him.

Yunho threw his head back, but again there was a hand there to cover the scream. Changmin fucked him hard, slid out almost completely and then back in, and Yunho felt like it was deeper each time and if Changmin could just hit a bit harder, he’d own Yunho forever. He was muttering harder behind that hand.

The hand moved, and Yunho knew the command without Changmin saying it. “No noise,” he whispered.

Changmin chuckled. “You’ve been good so far. Let’s see if you can keep it up.”

A hand wrapped into his hair and yanked his head up, bending his back. The other hand fisted his cock, roughly with nails digging into him and skin pulled tightly. His balls were abused, pinched and scraped. Nipples twisted and scratched.

But the hand in the hair was the best. Every thrust, Changmin pulled his hair a little bit more, fingers dug into his scalp, his neck arched and aching, unable to swallow or do more than gasp. Changmin shifted, and then that blinding white pleasure was back, but that hand centered him, held him so he could concentrate on the pleasure searing through his body. He shook, tightened and with a stronger tug to his hair, Yunho came again.

Both hands were suddenly on his head, turning him twisting his body and pushing him down.

“Open your mouth,” and Yunho obeyed. It was filled with Changmin’s dick immediately. Completely and Yunho choked and tried to swallow, but Changmin thrust into him, cock hitting the back of his throat, and then past it, and again, sliding out. Those hands pulled at his hair, held his head in position and then Yunho felt skin underneath his hands as he sought for purchase.

Changmin’s hips.

Yunho pulled them forward, wanting more, wanting needing more of Changmin in his mouth. His lips touched Changmin’s body and still he tried to force more. The speed increased, Changmin fucking his face like he did his hole, brutally, sliding almost all the way out and then back in. His body shook and after two more thrusts he held Yunho’s head still, his face pressed against body, Changmin’s cock all the way down his throat. He jerked twice and then Yunho was gagging again, sputtering as salty, pungent cum filled his throat and mouth. He swallowed or tried to and then coughed a bit. Changmin slid out, making it easier and Yunho gulped, all of it, keening with pleasure as Changmin continued to yank on his hair.

Changmin froze and pulled away, leaving Yunho nothing to hold onto. He fell, too weak to hold himself up.

“I’m—” Changmin gasped. “Hyung. S-sorry, I’m—”

Yunho tried to say Changmin’s name but his throat was too sore, body too weak.

When he heard the door unlock, he managed to whimper. And everything was quiet.

“Don’t leave,” Yunho gasped. “Please.”

The door relocked and tentative footsteps came back to him. As soon as he could, Yunho reached out and grabbed Changmin’s ankle. Changmin fell to his knees and gathered Yunho’s body up in his strong arms.

“I’m s—”

“No,” Yunho gasped, and had to swallow against the ache before he could talk again. “Don’t. If you’re sorry, then you won’t do it again, and fuck, Changmin, do it again.”

Changmin’s didn’t move. Or breathe.

“Please,” Yunho whispered and nuzzled against his neck. “More.”

Changmin’s hand cupped his cheek, and their eyes met. Yunho struggled to move, but managed enough to lean up and kiss frozen lips.

“Show me again.”

“Not right now.”

Yunho frowned. Changmin smiled and licked Yunho’s cheeks. Yunho shuddered as his tongue moved to his neck and then to the other side. His hands were soft against Yunho’s sides. Changmin pulled away and licked his lips. “Come,” he said.

“Yours,” Yunho said and then kissed him.

Changmin pulled him tighter. Yunho winced as pain shot up his back and side.

“God, I hurt you,” Changmin muttered, terrified.

“Nothing I didn’t want,” Yunho said.

“You should have stopped me. You could have.”

“No, I couldn’t have. Why would I stop something that felt so good?”

Changmin wouldn’t look at him. Using Changmin’s shoulders, Yunho pulled himself to his knees and straddled Changmin’s lap. His wince turned to a shiver when Changmin’s hands settled on his hips.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Better than okay.”

“Alright,” Changmin said and pulled away abruptly. Yunho fell to his hands, pain laced through his back again. “Stay right there,” Changmin said, that calm, deep voice back in command. Yunho shuddered.

The water started, and Yunho jerked when the cold spray hit him for a moment. Changmin walked in front of him and then put a hand under his chin to make him look up. The fingers dug into his cheeks.

“No noise,” Yunho whispered.

Changmin tightened his hold and lifted Yunho off the ground. He slammed Yunho into the wall and kissed him. He hurt, ached and it was so good. So good to be held, and give up control and not have to worry about anything except for the feel of Changmin’s lips, the way his hip crushed between his legs, the way his hands gripped his hipbones. And his own hands sliding down Changmin’s back, feeling the sweat, sticky skin.

With obvious effort, Changmin pulled away from Yunho’s lips. He took Yunho by one wrist, turned him around and then grabbed the other. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he whispered, biting Yunho’s ear. “Get in the shower.”

Yunho stumbled with the first step, when he fell to one knee, Changmin yanked him back up by his arms. With a firm grip, he steadied Yunho as he stepped into the hot shower spray. Changmin slid the door closed.

“Lean on the wall,” Changmin said, and let go of his arms.

That Yunho could do.

Changmin washed his hair, firm fingers just short of pulling. Soap dripped down his face and neck. Changmin suddenly shoved his head under the water, and he sputtered, swallowing soap and water. And then he was pulled back, flush up against Changmin’s chest, and held. He sighed, leaning his head on Changmin’s shoulder. Changmin washed his body, this time fingers soft, caressing, flicking over nipples. Yunho cut off a moan when Changmin’s soap slicked fingers wrapped around his cock. Lips pressed against his cheek. And then Changmin turned them around.

“Hands on the wall, and bend over a bit.”

Yunho did as told.

Changmin kicked his feet apart. Yunho’s eyes shut as Changmin pressed fingers into his ass.

“Need to clean you,” Changmin said, “but my fingers can’t reach that far.”

He gripped Yunho’s hips and slid his cock into Yunho’s loose hole. Yunho bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“That’s better. Deep cleaning is what you need.”

Changmin sped up.

“Don’t come,” Changmin ordered. “I want you hard when we get out of this shower.”

Yunho swallowed and nodded. Fuck, how could he not come with Changmin fucking him?

“Do you want to come, Yunho?”

“No.”

“Liar. I can feel your body clenching.”

“I don’t want to,” Yunho gasped. “You told me not to.”

And then Changmin started stroking his cock.

Yunho whimpered. “Please. Don’t. I.”

“Shut up.”

Another whimper. He could feel his orgasm coming, feel it and knew that he couldn’t stop it. He dropped his head between his spread arms, gasping. He was going to upset Changmin, upset him and Changmin would be disappointed.

“Minnie, I … please,” he muttered. “I’m going to come if you keep stroking me.”

Changmin stopped his hand. “You’re going to have to work on that,” he growled, and sped up his thrusts.

“I’m sorry.”

Changmin wrapped a hand in Yunho’s hair and yanked his head back. Yunho didn’t realize he was actually crying until Changmin licked up the tears. “Why are you crying?”

“I—I disappointed you.”

“I expected too much of you.”

“No. No. I should have—“

Changmin pulled his hair. “I’m just going to have to work with you. Tease you and fuck you and train you so when I tell you not to come, you won’t.”

“I’ll do better, I promise. I’ll learn. I just … you feel so good, Min.”

“So do you.”

Yunho’s body shuddered. If Changmin wasn’t done soon, he was going to come without Changmin touching him. Changmin’s arm tightened around his middle. His breath came out in harsh gasps. Changmin bit down on Yunho’s neck, and his body jerked as he came, filling Yunho again.

Yunho took a shuddering breath as he slid out, and then fingers dug at him again.

Changmin kissed him. “All clean,” he whispered.

“Thank you.”

“Wash me.”

Yunho carefully turned around, knees still threatening to buckle. He took the loufa from Changmin’s hands and very slowly started scrubbing his shoulders and chest and hips.

“Can I—” Yunho wasn’t sure why he asked permission, but Changmin smiled and said, “Yes.”

And Yunho ran shaking, soapy hands over Changmin’s half hard cock. He idnd’t have permission to linger, so he continued down Changmin’s legs. Changmin turned around, and Yunho washed his back.

When he was through, Changmin snaked an arm around his waist and kissed him. “You did a good job?”

Yunho smiled.

Changmin rinsed them off, and then helped Yunho out of the shower. He dried him off and then wrapped a towel securely around his own waist. He took another towel, wrapped it around Yunho and then picked him up, bridal style. He carried him down the hall. He peeked in his room, but Jaejoong and Yoochun were curled up on Jaejoong’s bed. Based on the flickering of the TV in the living room, Junsu probably fell asleep playing video games. Yunho’s room was empty.

Changmin set Yunho down on his bed. “Don’t move.”

Yunho couldn’t if he wanted to. He was so sore, so hard, so horny, and yet so incredibly content and satisfied.

Silk wrapped around his eyes. He inhaled sharply as his vision was cut off. But he didn’t protest or move. He’d already disappointed Changmin once tonight. He wouldn’t do it again.

Another length of silk tied his arms behind his back by his elbows. His chest and arms were pulled tightly. And then, something cold snapped around the base of his hard cock.

“Time for bed,” Changmin whispered, and curled up around Yunho’s body. He tilted his head back and kissed him. He stroked Yunho’s hard cock. “You did well.”

Changmin’s breath was soft on his neck. His fingertips were light on Yunho’s sensitive cock. Yunho was uncomfortable, and he couldn’t move and his cock was growing more painful. But he sighed, shifting a bit against Changmin’s chest. He didn’t care if he didn’t sleep. Being next to Changmin was all that mattered.

By morning he was delirious with need, whimpering quietly, trying not to squirm and wake Changmin’s up.

“Good morning, Yunho,” Changmin whispered. “Did you sleep well?”

Yunho moaned when fingers wrapped around his cock. His body shook with a dry orgasm. More fingers pressed against his ass.

“What do you want, Yunho?”

“You. You. I need you.”

“Why do you need me?”

“You take care of me.”

“I always will if you want me to.”

“Yes, yes, god, please, yes.”

A hand wrapped around his mouth. “No noise, baby. I can hear Jaejoong in the kitchen.”

Yunho whimpered again as Changmin’s hard cock pressed into his ass. His thrusts were slow, each one accompanied by a lick or a kiss to Yunho’s shoulder, neck or cheek. He kept stroking Yunho. Yunho shook, as another orgasm built and he wanted to scream, cry out and moan, but no noise.

The cock ring was suddenly gone.

Yunho dug his face into a pillow and screamed as he came hard over Changmin’s hand. His body went limp. Each thrust from Changmin pulled a whimper from his throat.

“You’re beautiful, hyung,” Changmin whispered, and his body shook with his release.

They lay together, breaths in sync.

Yunho was crying again, tears soaked up by the silk tie still around his eyes. When Changmin started to untie his arms, Yunho whimpered in disappointment.

Changmin chuckled. “Do you want to explain to Jaejoong why you’re tied up?”

“Yes.”

Another laugh. The tie was removed from his eyes. Yunho blinked against harsh morning light. Changmin laid him on his back. He settled over him and kissed him.

“You’re crying again.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Why are you crying?”

Yunho curled up to him, arms going around his shoulders. “For you. Love you.”

Changmin took Yunho’s wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. “I love you.”

Someone knocked on the door. “Yo, Min, Yunho, you two awake yet?” It was Yoochun. “We have to leave in an hour and Jae is freaking out because you two haven’t eaten yet.”

“We’ll be right out, hyung,” Changmin said.

They got up and threw on sweatpants. Changmin stopped him when Yunho went to put on a shirt.

“Nope. You’re going on display.”

Yunho smiled. He didn’t mind at all.

When the entered the kitchen, hands tightly laced together, the other three stopped and stared. Jaejoong dropped something that shattered at his feet. Junsu spit out his orange juice.

Changmin sat at the table and pulled Yunho into his lap.

Yoochun smirked. “I told you he liked you, hyung.”

“God, Yunho,” Jae said. “We have a fucking photo shoot today. What the hell?”

Yunho shrugged. “I needed it.”

“What are you yelling at Yunho for?” Junsu asked, glaring at Changmin. “It’s not like Yunho can give himself hickys.”

“Yes, but Yunho should have told him not to.”

Yunho smiled at Changmin.

Yoochun’s quiet chuckle cut off another comment from Junsu. “It seems to me that Yunho’s not the one in charge when the door shuts.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and started cleaning up his mess.

“What does that mean?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun and Yunho laughed.

“Don’t laugh at Junsu hyung,” Changmin said, and Yunho immediately shut his mouth.

Yoochun pointed at him. “That’s what it means.”

“Explain, Yunho,” Changmin said.

Yunho shrugged. “I need him.”

Jae opened his mouth to protest, but Yoochun waved a hand to shut him up. “Don’t question it, hyung. It’s the only explanation you’re going to get from them.”

Jae slammed full plates of food in front of them. “I don’t like it.”

“So? Leave them alone.”

Junsu stood up and shook his head. “I’m still confused, but as long as you two are smarter about this, and you stop giving him bruises before a photo shoot, I don’t care. Chunnie, let’s go play games until we have to leave.”

Yoochun stood up. He took Jae’s arm and pulled him from the kitchen. “Just because we’re leaving you two alone doesn’t mean you can fuck on the kitchen table.”

Yunho curled up, burying his face in Changmin’s neck. “You think it’ll be okay?”

“Yes. Yoochun will talk to Jaejoong hyung.” Changmin stood up, and sat Yunho on the table. He kissed him, pressing him back until Yunho lay down and Changmin was bending over him. Yunho’s legs wrapped around Changmin’s waist. His hard on tented his sweats.

“When we get a chance, I am going to tie you to this table and fuck you.”

“I can’t wait.”

Changmin kissed him, fingers digging into Yunho’s hips. Their bodies rocked together, sliding the table across the floor.

“Damn it, Changmin!” Jae shouted behind them. “We have to eat on that!”


End file.
